transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Lord Gothika
Lord Gothika is one of the joint leaders of Gothika Mortiis in the Transformers: Extinction fanon. Early life Originally hailing from the introverted city-state of Nova Cronum, the scholarly Gothika was once renowned for his philosophical treatises, centring on the notion of peace, and inner calm - for which he advocated martial arts as a means of maintaining, he himself having mastered both Metallikato and Circuit-su. The Inner Circle It was his mastery of martial arts that garnered him the attention of Ex Officio, the governor of Nova Cronum, who after a couple of months watching the scholar and his training, invited Gothika to join his elite bodyguard, the Inner Circle. However, the same notions of peace he focused on in his daily life and philosophical works, prevented Gothika from accepting as he felt it would be against his values. He kept a relatively friendly relationship with both Ex Officio and the Inner Circle members afterwards, until the day that Red Shift, the arsonist behind the Days of Fire, burnt down his home, taking with it many of his works. Learning from friends he had made in the Inner Circle that Red Shift was responsible for the arsons, and had been released from capture by Ex Officio, made Gothika start to despise the Governor of Nova Cronum, to vent this anger and disgust he started to write works making a mockery of Ex Officio and how he ran the city-state. This eventually led to Gothika being exiled to Polyhex, a few cycles before Ex Officio’s assassination by his own Inner Circle. Time in Polyhex During his time in Polyhex, Governor Straxus recognized his ability to write, whether it be philosophical or propaganda and offered the exiled Gothika a job writing propaganda for him during the Polyhex wars, the wars that would turn Polyhex from the small city-state it once was to a massive power in Cybertron. It was while he was still in Polyhex, that he heard the news of Ex Officio’s death and that some of the members of the Inner Circle had fled to Polyhex. As luck would have it, he soon ran into a couple of the Inner Circle he was most familiar with, they had even trained together. As the war went on, the exile and the fugitives trained together working on the martial arts style Crystalocution. Halfway through the Polyhex wars, Gothika and the ex-Inner Circle members were walking through a deserted part of Polyhex when one of the keen-eyed bodyguards saw a flash of colour. Deciding to check tout, the five crept forward under the coverof the shadows, until they were close enough to tell that there were intruders in Polyhex, and that they were intruders from Iacon, planning to sabotage Polyhex somehow. Knowing this, Gothika turned to the others and nodded once. Rising from the shadows they each took two Iacon soldiers each, using their knowledge of martial arts to easily overcome their adversaries. In recognition for this, and the many other services performed by Gothika, Straxus gave him a thirty strong team, which he named after himself, calling the unit Gothika Mortiis. When Polyhex sided with the Decepticons, he and his team would be called to fight in several battles in Altihex, and Nova Cronum where Gothika’s knowledge of the city proved invaluable. Many Autobots were stasis locked in these battles, and with out the skill of the team’s field commander and medic, many of the Gothika Mortiis would have joined them. Vertox Quintus The team did so well in these conflicts, that when the Decepticon high command needed a team to make planetfall on the desolate desert world of Vertox Quintus, they were chosen for the duty. When they arrived, however, they saw that the majority of the planet had been claimed by Autobot forces, forces that had seen the team arrive and were making their way to intercept the Decepticons. While the team were watching the shuttle that was bringing them much-needed reinforcements, they saw a volley of missiles streak towards the shuttle, horror struck as the shuttle was obliterated, killing all within. Knowing now that the Autobots were coming to fight them, they prepared for the worst, they prepared to die. However, they were given a brief respite in the form of a sandstorm, a blizzard of rubble, shrapnel and fallout. This gave them more time to prepare and pray to any god that would listen but as the sandstorm went on, the team slowly started to go lose their minds, an effect of the stress and radiation left from the wars that had ravaged the world centuries before. But as the sandstorm cleared and prepared to attack, their prayers were answered as a space cruiser flew overhead strafing the Autobots, before returning to the Decepticon lines, and allowing four Archaicons down to the planet surface. With these new arrivals, the team won the victory despite the overwhelming odds, losing over half their number in the process. The team were told that they had been saved by Unicron’s will by the leader of these Archaicons, Misanthropy. Upon hearing this, Gothika and his co-leader, Venomray, denounced Primus, instead taking up Unicron as their deity. Conversion to Unicron and beliefs Wishing to learn more about the Unicron, he asked Misanthropy to teach him about the Planet Eater. The Archaicon leader didn’t tell him, but invited him onto the World's End. Telling the team to remain on Vertox Quintus, Gothika accepted and was taken to Unicron’s head, where he fell, in wonder and awe, to his knees. Upon taking Gothika back to Vertox Quintus, Misanthropy gave him a small gift in the form of the minicons, Vladimir and Estragon, before leaving to do Unicron’s bidding once more. The minicons were of a great help to Gothika, now taking the title Lord after seeing Unicron, telling him of Misanthropy's history, and aiding him in learning the worship and rituals of Unicron. The teachings of the minicons formed the basis of Gothika’s, and his teams’, interpretation of worshipping Unicron. However, whereas Misanthropy wants to destroy everything in the universe in the name of Unicron, Gothika does not agree with this, he believes that it should not be destroyed, but conquered in a universe-spanning crusade. This has led Gothika to be a zealous warrior, resentful and merciless to any who worship Primus or any other god. He is suspicious of any non-believers of Unicron, and given half the chance, if they invoke his ire will send them to Vitae Mortis to be ‘persuaded’ to join Unicron’s followers. He has recently converted the minicons given to him by Misanthropy to serve his purpose, instead of their previous master's, using them to maintain cults dedicated to Unicron on primitive worlds, allowing him to collect tithes and tributes from the planet’s populace. Allies and Enemies As a Decepticon, he got to know of Thunderwing and his Pretender technology. Wishing to improve his team’s performance he struck a deal with Thunderwing to give his entire team the technology, however, an incident which ended up with Cretae, the first to become a pretender, went on a rampage in one of Thunderwing’s research facilities destroying the place. Thunderwing blamed Gothika for this, claiming he had wanted to ruin him from the beginning of their correspondence, and made attempts on both his and Create’s life on many occasion leading Gothika to become his bitter enemy. This incident, and his ties to Misanthropy, led Gothika and his team to join the Renegade Decepticon Dissidents, a splinter faction from the Decepticons filled with those dissatisfied with how the Decepticons were being commanded. While the RDD was led by Dynamax, Gothika felt more loyalty towards Misanthropy. Recent events In the raid on Vos, he fought alongside other members of the RDD to gain Misanthropy the time to find and retrieve the fabled Craoí Dubh Engine. Later in that campaign, after Misanthropy and his ally Dreadspawn had found the Engine, Gothika found the shards of Misnthropy’s bonesword. Collecting them up he vowed to find a way to restore so he could use it, a holy relic of Unicron. Following the Archaicons once more, Gothika and his team have been spotted on Schlachthoft-Funf, a planet ruled by a group known as the Reich, where they emerged victorious in aiding the overthrowing of the brutal dictators of the planet. Category:Characters Category:Transformers: Extinction Category:Males